nada di ujung silabel
by marduk 789
Summary: "Kalau begitu kita impas." Pria itu tersenyum. "Kita impas…," ia mengulang dengan menggantungkan nada di ujung silabel./ os, zenmc


**mystic messenger © cheritz**

* * *

 **Bon Iver – Lump Sum**

* * *

 **nada di ujung silabel**

 **.**

 **.**

Zen menatap jauh pada cakrawala maya yang tampak suram. Kala ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata, ia lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya menatap bintang dari atap tempat tinggalnya. Salah satu tempat yang disukainya.

Zen membaringkan tubuh. Mata menyalanya tertuju pada mega-mega gelap yang menaunginya. Udara dingin dapat ia rasakan sedang membelai helaian rambut dan kaus putihnya. Pria itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Pikirannya terlalu karut untuk berbagai hal, terutama pada orangtuanya yang belum mau menemuinya.

Zen menyalakan selinting rokok yang ia bawa lalu menyesapnya. Ia pernah berjanji pada kekasihnya untuk berhenti, tetapi untuk kali ini saja, Zen ingin meringankan bebannya dari kepulan asap yang ia keluarkan. Pria itu tidak bisa menahannya.

Baru saja tiga sesapan yang ia dapatkan, pria itu mulai merasa lengannya tertumpah sesuatu. Kecil, tetapi amat dingin. Satu, satu, satu. Hingga ia tidak sempat mematikan rokoknya, hujan telah sempurna mengguyur sulutan itu. Tidak begitu deras, tetapi cukup untuk membasahi dirinya.

Zen tidak menghindar. Dalam tidurnya, ia merentangkan tangannya pada langit, membiarkan udara dan hujan memeluknya. Ia tertawa sangat kencang malam itu, turut mengisi keriuhan yang terpantul lantai.

Setelah gelegarnya mereda, hujaman datang semakin deras. Zen tidak lagi dapat bertahan. Matanya mulai memejam perlahan, menyembunyikan bandul merekahnya pada semesta. Setiap rintik dapat ia rasakan menusuk dirinya. Namun pria itu tidak mempedulikan.

Hingga di saat pria itu kembali tersadar, tulang-tulang payunglah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Warna payung itu senada dengan gelap yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Matanya pun bergulir, hingga tertambat pada sosok yang selalu membuatnya kembali.

Di tengah dinginnya malam yang menyelimuti, Zen secara jelas dapat merasakan secercah kehangatan masuk melalui matanya. Ia tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu tidak berbalas.

Dengan masih berjongkok memegang payung, gadis itu berkata, "Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar hanya untuk tidur bersama hujan?" Terdengar nada tidak terima.

Zen memang membiarkan kekasihnya itu tidur sendirian, tetapi ia tidak pergi meninggalkannya untuk ini.

"Maaf, _Jagi_."

Tidak memedulikan, pandangan gadis itu tertambat pada sepuntung rokok yang telah kuyup. "Dan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya." Lantas ia mencubit pipi pria itu kencang.

Zen mengaduh refleks, ia lalu berkata, "Maaf, _Jagi_ , aku salah lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan? Sekali saja?"

Kekasihnya tampak berpikir, menatap pada mata prianya yang selalu membuatnya luluh. "Aku memberimu kesempatan, tapi hanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu."

Terdengar aman dan adil.

Hujan masih menari di atas payung itu. Zen tidak mempermasalahkan bagian lain tubuhnya yang masih diguyur hujan. Kekasihnya pun tampak nyaman berada di tengah-tengahnya. Kini ia memilih untuk duduk dan merasakan sedingin apa air yang mengenai tubuh Zen.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Zen?" Ia memulai.

Zen memutar tubuhnya pada gadis itu, lalu mendekapnya dalam pembaringannya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu keluargaku, lalu mengenalkanmu pada mereka, dan melanjutkan hubungan kita ke tahap yang _sangat_ serius."

Kekasihnya terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap pada bandul menyala yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. "Aku yakin mereka akan membukakan pintu untukmu suatu saat nanti, _Jagi_."

Perlahan, Zen mulai memindahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan kekasihnya, mencari kenyamanan di sana. Gadis itu pun tidak menolak.

"Zen."

"Ya?"

"Terkadang aku berpikir hubungan kita akan berakhir secepat perkenalan kita." Ia menghela napas. "Aku pun berpikir akan siap menerimanya suatu saat nanti. Tapi setelah sekian tahun bersama, aku mulai ragu apakah aku masih bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kebersamaan yang kuhabiskan bersamamu."

Pria itu mendongak, menatap pada wajah yang kini terpaku jauh pada bayangan hujan. Kemudian satu telapak tangannya hinggap pada pipi kekasihnya. Rasa dingin yang datang tanpa terduga membuat gadis itu tersentak pelan. Zen pun mendapat perhatian yang ia cari.

"Kalau begitu kita impas." Pria itu tersenyum. "Kita impas…," ia mengulang dengan menggantungkan nada di ujung silabel.

"Impas…?"

"Selama ini aku berpikir hanya akulah yang gila, tapi sekarang aku tahu kau juga tergila-gila padaku." Ia tertawa ringan, menyamai suara rintik hujan yang mulai melemah. "Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain bersamamu, _Jagi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hanya cukup menatap mata cemerlang gadis itu, Zen sadar ia akan selalu jatuh ribuan kali pada perasaan yang sama.

Malam itu, pada hujan yang mengguyur temaram, pada payung yang menaungi kelam, pada musim semi yang berselimut malam, mereka saling berjanji dalam diam.

— **tamat—**

* * *

 _ **Jagi:**_ **panggilan sayang. Bisa digunakan untuk laki-laki maupun perempuan.**

 **Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.**


End file.
